Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance, at least in part due to an aging population. Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (e.g., fecal and urinary incontinence), pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g., female vaginal prolapse), and other conditions that affect the pelvic floor. Pelvic disorders such as these can be caused by weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems. Common etiologies include childbearing, removal of the uterus, connective tissue defects, prolonged heavy physical labor, and postmenopausal atrophy.
In more particularity, pelvic floor disorders include cystocele, rectocele, and prolapse such as anal, uterine, and vaginal vault prolapse. Vaginal vault prolapse is a condition that occurs when the upper portion of the vagina loses its normal shape and moves downwardly into the vaginal canal. In its severest forms, vaginal vault prolapse can result in the distension of the vaginal apex outside of the vagina. Vaginal vault prolapse may occur alone, such as can be caused by weakness of the pelvic and vaginal tissues and muscles, or can be associated with a rectocele, cystocele and/or enterocele. A rectocele is caused by a weakening or stretching of tissues and muscles that hold the rectum in place, which can result in the rectum moving from its usual location to a position where it presses against the back wall of the vagina. A cystocele is a hernia of the bladder, usually into the vagina and introitus. An enterocele is a vaginal hernia in which the peritoneal sac containing a portion of the small bowel extends into the rectovaginal space. All of these conditions can represent challenging forms of pelvic disorders for surgeons to treat, which treatment procedures can involve relatively lengthy surgical procedure times. Some of these treatments include, for example, abdominal sacralcolpopexy (SCP), which may be performed laparoscopically, and transvaginal sacralcolpopexy (TSCP), wherein these procedures are performed using a variety of different instruments, implants, and surgical methods. It is known to repair vaginal vault prolapse by suturing the vaginal vault (e.g., by stitches) to the supraspinous ligament or by attaching the vaginal vault through mesh or fascia to the sacrum.
There is ongoing need to provide physicians with improved methods and associated instruments for treating pelvic conditions including incontinence, vaginal prolapse (e.g., vaginal vault prolapse), and other pelvic organ prolapse conditions, wherein such methods can include those that are minimally invasive, safe, and highly effective.